


想你的366天

by OceansBreeze



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:20:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceansBreeze/pseuds/OceansBreeze
Summary: 承认复联4，但没有虫2和鱼缸头。铁虫已交往设定，铁知道当年自己随手救下的小孩就是虫。应该算是Peter的独白玩了点好几年前在其他圈里的旧梗。反正都是自己写的我爱咋玩咋玩。XD另：一句话盾冬提及
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 1





	想你的366天

**Author's Note:**

> 承认复联4，但没有虫2和鱼缸头。  
> 铁虫已交往设定，铁知道当年自己随手救下的小孩就是虫。  
> 应该算是Peter的独白  
> 玩了点好几年前在其他圈里的旧梗。反正都是自己写的我爱咋玩咋玩。XD  
> 另：一句话盾冬提及

Mr. Stark，Tony，转眼间你就已经离开我整整一年了。

爱人去世的感觉，就像饮一杯红酒，开始不醉，可后劲儿太大，需要好长一段时间来解这杯愁酒，但等酒醒愁未醒之时，却又深切地感受到此悲无人慰、此痛无人解。你可否知道这一年对我来说就像过去100年？我……几乎难以习惯没有你的世界：每天课间和放学回家的路上，我都下意识地想要与你分享这天经历过的事情与学业上的进步——Ned给我带来他妈妈做的小饼干、西语课老师夸奖我成绩进步、邻居家金毛叼来球放在我手里、May换了新烤箱……但当我听到电话里冷冰冰的“您呼叫的用户不在服务区”提示音，才后知后觉地想起您已经永远离开，而那提示音最终变成“您拨的是空号”，就仿佛一盆冷水浇灭了我希望的最后一丝火苗。

人死的那一刻，我们最开始往往并不能感觉那人已经离开——因为这个人已经融入我们曾经的生活和习惯中。但直到有一天，这个生活和习惯突然改变，我们才后知后觉地意识到，这个人，是真真正正的没了。

原来人死了，是这么一件无法接受的事。

Banner博士说我表现出PTSD症状和自毁倾向。他说得没错，这一年来我的PTSD愈发严重，好在两个月前它总算停止恶化，却丝毫没有缓解的迹象。在我不得不出席那些记者见面会时乃至夜巡时，无论我躲到哪里都能看到你的影子，媒体们都在问我“你会成为复联的新首领吗”“你是不是第二个钢铁侠”……你离开我之后的每一天、每一分钟，我无时无刻不在想念着你。

不知道该说是幸运还是不幸，你在这世间的最后几分钟我能陪在你身边。我把手放在你胸前的反应堆上，眼睁睁看着那克莱因蓝在我手掌的笼罩下缓缓熄灭，从指缝间透出的光逐渐暗淡，握住我手腕的那只手最终无力地垂下，那瞬间我心中百味杂陈——不舍、后悔、自责、痛苦……为什么打响指的是你而不是其他人，为什么必须要用响指解决紫薯大军就不能用其他办法？我只恨不能替你分担痛苦，或者说直接替你去打响指。我趴在你肩头失声痛哭，却再也无法将你唤醒。接着，还未等我调整情绪，又浑浑噩噩地去参加你的葬礼，站在湖岸边目送着被花束簇拥着的反应堆在平静如水的湖面漂泊远去……这最后的告别到来时，我却无语凝噎，甚至都不知道自己当时是以怎样的心情去做那件事，如果非要我用语言来形容，当时的感觉就像被噬魂怪硬生生掳去灵魂，就像经受缓慢而残忍的凌迟。May和大家都看出我的异样并试图安慰我，他们确实在努力去体会、去理解……我明白。实际上他们不大可能理解——我的意思是我们对彼此的重要性，或者说我的痛苦之类——他们确实都知道我们之间的感情，May也知道的。这种痛苦即使是Thanos我也不希望他体会到。

更多时候，我把那份沉重到令我几乎透不过气的无法言喻的悲恸深埋心底，努力试图让自己尽可能不要坠入崩溃的深渊，因为一年来接连不断的噩梦已经够让May为我而担惊受怕。

瞧，现在我又来到这里，小木屋的湖边，我离开的那五年间你住的地方。湖水轻拍湖岸，波光粼粼，静谧而安详，一年来我无数次独自来到这里，通常是清晨或黄昏时分，偶尔也会在满天星斗的夜晚，因为就是在这里我亲手放走了被花束簇拥着的反应堆。所以啊，我想，这里就算是我们最后一次告别的地方。

那天葬礼结束后，我顺流而下试图去追寻反应堆漂流的轨迹，发现它正被湖水轻柔地推着、漂着，我承认我曾因为私心试图把它捞回来偷偷藏起，算留个念想。但最后，带着挥之不去的惆怅，我还是站在岸边将将没过脚踝的浅水中，任由它随波而去。湖水很暖，天很蓝，细碎的阳光从云卷云舒间撒下来，可我却感到自己的身体冰冷麻木，或许，这就是对它来说最好的归宿罢，唯余天尽头，似白茫茫的思绪在漂游。

生命来来往往，四季轮回，我们以为紧握在手的东西，可能一瞬间就会永远消逝。

我们相遇很早，相知乃至相爱却太晚。初遇时我还太过年幼，是你从失控的机械装甲的攻击中救下我的时候，如一个天兵般从天而降落在我面前，替我扫除了危险并夸奖我一句“nice work, kid”，然后你高傲地飞离，像一颗彗星，拖着长而亮的大尾巴呼啸而去，从此我幼小的心中留烙印下那个金红色身影，当时我经常幻想着，将来有朝一日我也要穿上那套金红色的战甲。

从那天开始，我就在所有我能够接触到的媒体上关注着你，电视、报纸、杂志到后来的手机，而更令我意想不到的是我们的第二次见面，那时我刚放学回家，像同龄小伙伴那样戴着耳机听着音乐，楼下那辆豪车吸引了我的注意力，然后我便发现你坐在我家沙发上与我婶婶聊天并冲我打招呼，然后借谈论助学基金的事情到我的卧室里与我谈话，问我要不要跟着你去德国跟美国队长他们打一架。送我回家的车上你给了我一个“拥抱”，虽然你嘴上用“开车门”来打掩护。

再然后我们之间开始保持联系，虽然我只是把信息发进你的留言箱，但我知道你一定是看到了我那些看似没用的拉家常般的留言，否则你怎么会知道西班牙老奶奶送给我的油条与我热衷于做草根英雄的事情。你给我的战衣里添加的各种功能的用意我也慢慢领会——你被绑架过，所以给我的战衣安装定位，是不愿让我也处于孤立无援的境地失望绝望；你曾走在冰天雪地中，所以给我的战衣添加取暖功能，是怕我也面对数九寒天却只能瑟瑟发抖；你因为没有抓住坠落的Rhodes叔叔，所以给我的战衣安装降落伞……

什么才算是真正的拥有呢？一念既起，拼尽全力当下完成，在完成的那一刻当下，就算是实实在在地拥有了。

我们之间的关系也愈加亲近，渐渐地你会陪我夜巡，然后买双份的三明治（有时是芝士汉堡）与热果珍拉着我坐在某栋高楼的天台上边吃边俯瞰着地面上纵横交织的道路，车水马龙，灯火辉煌。或许就是从共同夜巡这件事，成为了我们之间关系更进一步的催化剂。至今我还记得我们的第一个吻，没有情欲，只是告白后停留在嘴唇浅尝辄止的亲吻，在Stark Tower的天台上，后来我从吴医生那里得知那天是他们国家的传统节日七夕节，是牛郎与织女在鹊桥相会的日子。换做以前，不仅是我，哪怕是其他复仇者乃至全美人民（也可能是世界人民？）大概怎么都不会想到，天才、花花公子、亿万富翁、慈善家Tony Stark，AKA Ironman，会爱上皇后区的草根英雄Peter Parker，AKA Spider-Man吧！

我们刚确定关系开始交往时，我虽年少轻狂，可你却已经走过大半人生，我深知如果没有紫薯怪来捣乱也不会发生什么其他意外的话，你终将先我一步离开这个世界，当然也不排除我因为意外先你一步离开甚至我们双双殒命的可能。做超级英雄需要背负太多责任，这也是我们不得不面对的问题、是我们迈不过去的坎儿，自然而然也使得我们不能像普通人那样与挚爱平静地厮守终生，对我们来说如此，对Cap和Bucky叔叔亦然如此。

英国首相丘吉尔曾说过：“人总是在一个不恰当的时候， 被推上一个不恰当的位置， 却去做一件正确的事情。”从初遇时心中升起的激荡，到再遇时的怦然心动，最终到与你相爱后那种难以想象的幸福，我曾经无数次冒出“自己拥有了整个世界”这种对超英来说如此不理智的想法。然而终局之战中我失去的，偏偏又是我的此生挚爱、这世界上的唯一。反应堆漂然远去，366天后，迟来的痛苦终于将我击倒，使我几近窒息，泪水却像是被堵住般怎么也流不出来，大概因为366天以来它早已流干了罢。但我深知我所要肩负的责任不是卸下的时候，与挚爱天人两隔也不是抛弃复仇者头衔的理由，毕竟我是Peter Parker，AKA Spider-Man，纵然悲痛欲绝、纵然心丧若死，可我依旧会擦干眼泪继续前进，不回头地走下去。

Mr. Stark，Tony，这一年还与以往大不相同的是，它比往年多出来一天，也就是说，这一年有366天。听Wong叔叔说，他们国家称这种有366天、四年一遇的年份为“闰年”。我想，以后每隔四年，我就能比往年多想念你一天，我能想念你366天。

I love you much more than 3000, and you the one and only to me.


End file.
